A heart valve prosthesis comprising an annular body which is sewn to the tissue at its outer periphery and carries several movable flap elements on its inner periphery is known from EP 1 703 865 B1. Thereby, the flap elements are articulately mounted at their side edges. The joints are thereby formed at the annular side on projections which extend into the inside of the annular body. The disadvantage of this design is the fact that regions, through which blood does not flow and at which deposits can form are present in the region of these joints.